Falling in the Black
by Sesshoumarus-Bunny
Summary: Usagi wants to find out why Umbrella Corporation wants her after the death of Mamoru. Albert Wesker steps forward and tells her he can help her but she has to join him. Will Wesker help her or will he stab her in the back like the STARS?
1. Chapter 1

Falling in the Black

Resident Evil/Sailor Moon

Pairing: Usagi/Wesker

Song: Falling in the Black- Skillet

**"The only thing that can defeat power is more power... That is the one constant in this universe." -Albert Wesker**

Tonight I'm so alone  
This sorrow takes ahold  
Don't leave me here so cold  
(Never want to be so cold)

Your touch used to be so kind  
Your touch used to give me life  
I've waited all this time,  
I've wasted so much time

Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone, I'm...

Usagi sat alone in the cavernous room and she looked at the picture of Mamoru and sighed. Sure he went to America for his schooling in Raccoon City. He had left in '97 and it had been a year. She had gotten a call last night from a restricted number and heard his voice, it was panicky and urgent sounding, he told her to write down numbers to his bank accounts and the pins and told her that he gave the bank in Tokyo permission to let her into his Safety Deposit box. She asked him what was going on, he told her that he had been hired by Umbrella Corporation and that there was an accident.

She asked what kind of accident and she heard the two words that she never wanted to hear, 'Biological Hazard.' and then she heard more that she wanted to wipe from her memory, 'I'm infected Usako.... I can't come back.... I have to end it all... Forgive me my love...' The phone clicked off and she felt a jolt of pain go through her heart, he committed suicide to save himself from the horror in which she heard in his voice.

"Mamoru.... Why?"

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks,  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside, Falling inside...  
The black

She fell asleep holding the picture and she looked up at the sunlight streaming into the windows. She stood up and stretched and walked into the kitchen and looked into the fridge which was near empty, "Guess I will have to access his accounts.... Tokyo National Bank here I come!" She got a quick shower and got on some decent clothes and went down to her car and blinked at the black van that was on the side of her apartment building in the alley. 'Must be the new maintenance man....' She made sure she had her purse and the slip of paper with Mamoru's information on it and she drove off.

She parked in the banks parking lot and she went inside the bank. She went up to the tellers and she showed her ID and the note she got in the mail from Mamoru a week before his death to varify his signature. She got enough money to buy food and other supplies and she got his Safety Deposit box and she looked inside and gathered the papers and a package and she stowed them in her purse and handed the teller the box back. She walked out and saw the same van that was at her apartment building. 'what in the heck?' She got in her car and drove to the store and got groceries and as she walked out she bumped accidentally into a man who had slicked back hair and wore a black business suit and black aviator sunglasses, "Gomen.... I mean, I'm sorry... I should have watched where I was going.... Pardon me...." She walked back to her car and put her groceries in the trunk and she drove home.

You were my source of strength  
I've traded everything  
That I love for this one thing  
(Stranded in the offering)

Don't leave me here like this  
Can't hear me scream from the abyss  
And now I wish for you my desire

Don't leave me alone cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone, Im...

A while later she was watching television and she saw a shadow pass her window and she got up silently and she walked over to the door and her eyes widened as she saw several men in suits at her door, she locked the door silently and she tiptoed to her bathroom after grabbing her purse. She climbed out of her bathroom window and was climbing down the drain pipe as she heard her front door being crashed into and she sprinted out of the back yard and down the alley away from her home and to the closest home of her friends, which was Minako Aino.

She rounded the corner and ran straight into the same man that she bumped into at the market. The man grabbed her and clamped a hand over her mouth to prevent a scream from being emitted, "They are after you as well I see.... Why though..... Could it be that you are Miss. Usagi Tsukino?" He gave a sinister smirk as he saw her eyes widen, "yup... you are.... It's obvious.... I saw you in HIS pictures of you...."

The next thing Usagi knew of was darkness as the man knocked her out. She woke up sometime later in a hotel room and she winced at the tenderness in her neck, she massaged the tender spot gently and looked beside the bed at an envelope with neat cursive writing. Usagi picked up the envelope and felt that it was slightly heavy, She opened the envelope and looked at the letter.

'Dear lady...

I am sympathetic with your loss..... But there is redemption for you... You can find out why there was an accident in Raccoon City... I shall be back in a few days time.... Do not worry about who I am.... You shall know in due time dear lady. Until then enjoy the gift I have enclosed.'

"Gift?" She upturned the envelope and a red stoned necklace came out, "Lions Heart. To give courage to those in fear.... May this help you with your search for courage."

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks,  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside, Falling inside  
The black...  
Black...  
Black...  
Black

A few days had passed and Usagi sat and watched cars drive by on the street some fifteen stories below her. A knock sounded on the door and the beep of the electronic keycard reader sounded afterwards. The blonde haired man entered the room and smiled softly, but with a bit of coldness behind it. "I see you are wearing my gift..." Usagi looked at him, "I needed the courage...."

The man smirked, "I believe it is time I introduced myself. My name is Albert Wesker..... I worked for Umbrella... That was until about four days ago.... Umbrella has ran underground... Raccoon City has been sterilized." Usagi looked at the man named Albert in shock, " 'Sterilized'? What does that mean?" Wesker looked at the woman-child and sat down, "Sterilized means they used a Nuclear Precision Tactical device. Raccoon City was a Biohazard." Wesker turned on the television and turned it to a world wide news network to prove his point.

Usagi slumped down and she began to sob at the reporters voice of 'The first big biohazard disaster to happen after Chernobyl and she began to think, first Mamoru... Now a town full of people eliminated, what had Umbrella created to make this mass destruction?

Falling in the black....  
Slipping through the cracks...

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?

Wesker watched the many emotions pass through the woman-child's eyes and felt a bit of pity, and then that was erased with disgust, which he never showed on his impassive face. He spoke up after catching her attention with a clearing of his throat, "We can get revenge.... For your love and for everything they have done....And after all.... You will learn first handedly of the history I will show this world....."

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks,  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the Black...  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside the Black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside the Black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside....  
Falling inside, Falling inside...  
The Black

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Signing a deal with the Devil

Falling in the Black

Rating: K+

Pairing: Usagi/Wesker (only as a partnership)

Chapter Two: Signing a deal with the Devil

"speaking" 'thoughts'

**I do not own Sailor Moon NOR Resident Evil, They belong to their respective owners/creators**

Usagi watched the blonde haired man clean his gun and she sat in fear on the bed and her hand twitched, she needed to get home and check on Luna and gather her mail. "Um.... Wesker-san? I need to get home to check on my cat and get my mail....."

After a slight pregnant silence, Wesker looked up at her coldly from his gun cleaning and gave a cold tart response, "No. You will do no such thing. We will be leaving from this place and going to one of the Headquarters of Umbrella. You will not contact your friends.... Or anything else. Am I understood? After all I do not want to put a bullet in your pretty little head."

Usagi froze inwardly, where was the man that rescued her from Umbrella's black ops? Here sat a cold blooded killer that would do anything to get his target, and she was his little puppet.....

She sat and looked down for a while until his breathing slowed and small snores emitted from his lips, she got up quietly from the bed and grabbed her purse, knocking off a glass of water onto the bed. She froze and looked behind with caution. Once she saw that he was still sleeping, she moved to the door and opened it and shut it softly. After she got out of the room she ran to the elevator and went to the lobby and ran out the door to the street and ran into the street.

Brakes squealed from a Porsche and Usagi looked up with one eye open, bracing herself for the impact. Looking up she saw the Senshi of Wind, Uranus. Who stood up with eyes wide open and motioned for the young woman to get in the car. After getting in the car and speeding off, Usagi looked at Uranus, "Haruka.... Thank Kami you came at the time you did...... We need to go to Rei's and call a meeting...."

Haruka drove to the Temple and Usagi and her ran up the steps and into the meeting where the rest of the Senshi were sitting. Rei rose up as soon as she saw her pale friend and their princess, "Usagi-chan?"

She looked around her court and guard and she swallowed back the bile rising in her throat, "Minna I have something to tell you all...." she looked at her friends and then to the door nervously as she explained what happened to Mamoru over in America and where shes been. "I think I've signed a deal with the devil...... For revenge for Mamoru....."

Ami looked at her Princess and then to the other Senshi, "So this Albert Wesker has been keeping you in side of a hotel room, He hasnt...." Makoto butted in, "He better not have touched you or I'll kick his ass!!!"

A snide voice from the shadows emitted through the room, "Is that so? I can kill you, you do know this?"

Usagi stood up and she backed against the Shoji screen doors, "W-Wesker-San..." She watched the man enter the room in full light a sinister sneer pasted on his face, "Miss. Tsukino.... I thought I told you not to leave......"

"But.... But I.........." she stumbled on her words as she pressed herself into the wall.

"NO BUTS! These pathetic humans do not need to know what we are going to be doing!!! And I over heard you saying that you 'signed a deal with the devil'........... Not true... You signed a deal with a god."

Usagi's upper arm was grabbed with intense pressure as Wesker walked her out and once they got to his car, he slapped her with such force that she landed on the ground with a muffled thud. He pulled her up and put her in the car, "We're leaving tonight since I cannot trust you here in Japan............." seeing that she was about to retort he looked at her sternly, "Do not anger me further Miss. Tsukino..... I do have the thing that you treasure the most, the journal of the love of your life who is dearly departed....."

Watching her eyes close and her breath quicken sent a smirk of vindictiveness across the older mans face, 'Perfect.... Now I have her in my whim.....'

Usagi looked out the window after the drive to the airport and to her current place, beside Wesker and she had covered the deep purple bruise on her cheek. 'Minna.... Gomen Nasai.....' She watched the ground grow smaller under the plane and she shut her eyes in remorse, 'Forgive me.....'

~At The Temple~

The Inner and Outer Senshi looked at each other, Minako stood up, "What do we do?! Our princess needs us and we can't help her!!!!" Ami looked at the Senshi of Love and she had a sorrowful look on her face, "I can see if there are any survivors from the Raccoon City incident...." Luna nodded, she had survived, but had hid under her Princess' bed while the Umbrella black ops thrashed her home, "I'll help Ami.... I'm certain there had to have been survivors...... We'll meet back here if we find anything useful.... Outers check the Princess' home. Inners, go to the hotels in Tokyo and see if Usagi-chan was there! Keep your communicators on and at the ready, If you see any men in black SWAT like gear, RUN. Henshin if you have to get out of there in a hurry. Be safe all of you."


	3. Rockfort Island Infiltration

Falling in the Black

Rating: K+

Pairing: Usagi/Wesker (only as a partnership)

Chapter Three: Rockfort Island Infiltration

"speaking" 'thoughts'

**I do not own Sailor Moon NOR Resident Evil, They belong to their respective owners/creators **

**Authors Note: I know Usagi cannot do the Sailor Teleport without her senshi, but I am making it to where she can call upon the Ginzuishou's power and teleport but leaving her very exhausted afterwards! And I know she cannot use Moon Twilight Flash without that special Tiara but I like the attack for a get-away attack ^_~**

She stared out of the window of the cockpit of the jet that the blonde haired man in front was piloting, he had ordered her to keep quiet unless spoken to. After seeing his brutal strength first hand she didn't want to anger him more than possible.

(Flashback)

Alarms blared in one of the Umbrella sub-station in Europe, as Usagi pressed the wrong button at the wrong time. Wesker turned to her and she could have sworn that she saw two burning orbs of red behind onyx tinted sunglasses. "What in the Hell did you PRESS!" She began to shiver as he advanced towards her and she pointed the button that he told her to press. His blonde brows furrowed together tightly as he typed in the codes that they had gathered together in the sub-station. The alarms silenced and she gave a silent sigh of relief. "Look at this control panel." She moved in closer and looked at the control panel that showed the testing areas for the B.O.W's. He looked at her and crossed his arms when she looked confused and lost when he talked to her about the B.O.W's.

"B.O.W. stands for Bio-Organic Weapon. Umbrella tested on almost every species and phylum known to man kind. They even experimented on humans." He ignored her gasp and continued, "It all started with the Progenitor virus that a Doctor James Marcus created with the help of the CEO and benefactor of Umbrella Ozwell E. Spencer. I was hired into Umbrella in nineteen seventy-eight. Myself and a man named William Birkin created a virus that was the perfected Progenitor virus, it was called the Tyrant Virus... Or for short the T-Virus. Birkin began to create another Virus strand after he created a B.O.W. codenamed Tyrant. In May of nineteen ninety-eight, there was an accident at the Spencer Mansion in Raccoon City... The one that your fiance worked at. He was a researcher, from what I knew. Anyways, along with the Mansion incident, the city had an outbreak. And the city was sanitized to prevent the further spread of infection."

Usagi clapped her hand to her mouth, trying to satiate the urge to run over to the empty trash can and vomit at the knowledge the man in front of her was telling. After a while, she looked at him and let out a shuddery outtake of air, "May I ask why we are here?"

Wesker looked at her and pushed his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose, "You may. The answer is, we are here for information on a virus. It is one that Alexander Ashford's daughter Alexia tested, Umbrella has hardly any information on the virus itself... So we are going to venture to Rockfort Island to do some digging... And you are coming as a barter tie to talk to Alfred Ashford... Lets see if you can make him ... Complacent enough to talk..."

Usagi's face scrunched up in loathing, "I will not sleep with him!" Wesker's hand shot out and wrapped around her throat, "You will not sleep with him. There is something about your presence that calms others. I will use that ability to my advantage... Do you understand?"

As she nodded he let go of her throat and let her drop to the ground. "Good... Now lets get out of here before we are caught." They exited the room that they were in and they ran down the hallway, his footsteps quiet compared to her shoes pattering against the tiled floors, they went back the same way that they came and they slid to a stop as they saw a man that dwarfed them both, standing in a black trenchcoat that ended at the ankles of his mid calf high boots, his piercing ice blue eye looked at them both as he let a sinister smirk creep across his face, "Comrade... It is unlike you to take a woman on a mission with you..."

A smirk appeared on Wesker's face as he looked at the tall man, "Sergei... She's here on her own volition... After all her fiance died in Raccoon City... Usagi Tsukino meet Sergei Vladimir..."

Sergei smoothed back his silver hair and he narrowed his eyes at Usagi, "So you are Chiba's fiancee? Too bad for your luck... It's run out here and now with Wesker... But if you come with me to Lord Spencers manor... I am sure that he will make your troubles worth while..."

She clenched her fists and she looked up at him, determination and anger evident in her sapphire blue tear rimmed eyes, "Never! It's evil like you that needs to be stopped!" She covered her heart as she felt her brooch react to her severe emotions, producing a pink light that peeked through her closed fingers.

Sergei laughed and snapped his fingers as two men as tall as him appeared at his side, "Destroy them both!" As the two men ran at Wesker and herself she grasped Wesker's gloved hand and used her free hand to pluck the brooch from her shirt as she shouted, "Onegai! Ginzuishou! Teleport me and Wesker-san to safety!" The brooch was pulsating with a pink light as she spoke then the light turned the pulsating pink light white. She held onto the blonde haired man's hand tightly as they both teleported to the airstrip and she collapsed to her knees exhaustedly. Wesker looked at the blonde haired woman child on the tarmac of the airstrip and he narrowed his eyes, "you are a Sailor Senshi!"

Usagi looked up at him and gave a weak smile, "We have to hurry... I can't teleport like that for a while again..." Wesker picked her up and ran towards a jet and set her none too gently in the co-pilot's seat as he climbed into the pilots seat. After a few minutes they took off and his cold voice emitted from the front of the cockpit, "Why didn't you tell me that you were a Sailor Senshi... You could have used that teleportation trick at any time after I took you away from Japan."

She crossed her arms and huffed, "And why didn't you tell me that you knew Mamoru? And how did that Sergei know him! Why should I tell you anything? All I know is your name and that you worked for Umbrella!"

A loud growl of anger emitted from the pilots seat, she had infuriated him with her answer, "You are a foolish little woman Miss Tsukino! I can kill you and dump your body in the ocean or I could experiment on you! Now I demand a damn answer! Why didn't you tell me?"

"If my parents and brother didnt know who I was... I kept them safe...Up until Chaos showed up... I am the embodiment of all that is good... In a few years I will become Cosmos... That much I do know... With Mamoru gone... Our future of Crystal Tokyo will never come to fruition... Our daughter Small Lady... Will never be born... The timeline has changed so much..." She buried her face in her hands and began to sob, "It's not fair... My life was going great up until Mamo-chan died... "

After sitting and listening to her sobs, Wesker got irritated very quickly. "Will you stop that incessant crying! You can't bring the dead back to life! Just stop bawling over him! You will move on you are a healthy young woman! Just quit that damn crying! Better yet stay silent until we get to Rockfort Island!"

(End Flashback)

Usagi looked out the window at the island that they were approaching, she heard Wesker's voice, "Rockfort Island... ETA ten minutes. Be prepared for landing Miss Tsukino... Do you remember how I gave you a crash course on shooting and aiming an armed gun?"

"Yes why?" Wesker smirked, "Well... Alfred Ashford is a military fanatic... So he might be carrying a gun... And plus after we touch down... We will need those weapons after an hour or so..."

Usagi raised an eyebrow confused to his statement but didn't say anything. The jet landed and they got out, landing on the ground and looking around she looked at Wesker who was stretching and straightening his gloves. "Lets move... We have to get to the training facility on this island..." She nodded and began to move after him, picking up pace after Wesker had snuck up behind them and knocked them out. They ran past barracks that were fenced in and had barbed wire at the top, 'A prison? On this island? Must be ran by Umbrella...' She continued to run after Wesker up several stair cases till they reached a wrought iron gate door that he opened quietly and motioned for her to pass.

They both stood infront of the training facility, Usagi hunched over trying to ignore the burning in her legs and the rumbling of her stomach. Wesker took the point and time of dashing and jumping over the stone fence to go spread the T-Virus. He had left the map of the island at her feet to help her get to the helipad... If she survived an encounter with Alfred or Alexia...

She straightened up and grabbed the map at her feet, "Wesker-san? You dropped your...Map..." She looked around for her blonde haired companion and she placed her hand on her hip and felt cold metal... 'A gun...Lets hope I don't have to use it...' She moved up the stairs to the training facility and opened the large doors, and slid in quietly. Looking around the deserted lobby she began to go up the stairs, she saw a red light against the wall and she looked at a blonde haired male that held a very large sniper rifle, 'Oh...Crap...'

"Who are you and WHY are you in MY facility!" The males voice was high and cracked, he aimed the gun at her chest and she raised her hands up. "I am Tsukino Usagi... I mean no harm... I got lost here..." she watched the males eyes narrow dangerously and she watched his finger move towards the trigger, her eyes darted around wildly and she saw a large painting of an icy eyed blonde girl, "May I ask who that is?"

The male lowered his rifle and looked at the painting, "That... That is my darling sister Alexia... " A warm complacent look over took his face as he looked at the painting and reached out and touched it. Usagi raised a thin eyebrow and blinked multiple times, 'He's weirder than Ail and Ann!'

An alarm sounded through the facility, a cool computerized feminine voice emitted through the speakers, "A Bio-Hazard spill has taken place... Please put on the protective suits and initiate lock down protocols SB866132..." The voice kept speaking and Usagi was once again staring down the barrel of the rifle, "Honestly... You don't think I did it do you!"

The male looked ill, his face flushed with nervousness and anger as he spoke his voice rose a several octaves, "YOU RUINED MY ISLAND FORTRESS!" Usagi backed down the stairs slowly and she heard a loud bang and tripped down the stairs after stepping on her tennis shoe heel, tumbling down them head over heels and rolling to a stop at the foot of the staircase unconcious.

Alfred took off running to his quarters to try to initiate the lock-down but he had a feeling the Bio-Hazard was now out of control and B.O.W's would be overflowing the island. He moaned and clutched at his blonde hair as he ran down the hallway to his sisters room, "Alexiaaaaa!"

[Some Time Later]

Claire Redfield entered the Facility with Steve Burnside, checking the lobby with her gun making sure that there wasn't any of the walking dead and lowering her weapon when all was clear. She looked to the staircase and saw a silvery blonde haired woman with her hair done up in buns at the top of her head with long streamers of hair that was now fanned out across the floor making her look like a fallen angel, "Steve! A girl! We have to check and see if shes okay!"

Steve crossed his arms and scoffed, "She looks like she would weigh us down!" Claire smacked him behind the head and rolled her eyes as she approached the woman sprawled across the floor cautiously, when her visual inspection of any bite marks came back clean she knelt down and felt for a pulse, "She's alive but shes out cold!"

"Well then I assume she took a spill down the stairs..."

Usagi groaned and her eyes fluttered open and she looked around in a daze, "Oh what happened?" She sat up sharply and barely missed hitting her head with Claire's and groaned again, "Oh bad bad bad idea Usagi no Baka..." She turned her head and looked at Claire and Steve, "Who... Who are you two... And why in the heck am I at the bottom of the stairs on the cold floo...r..."

A tic appeared on the blonde womans forehead, "That blonde Bakayaro! He shot at me!" She groaned again and she slumped down, "I'd give anything to be back in Juubaan... At home... With a triple chocolate milkshake... Or a cheeseburger..."

Claire giggled at the blonde womans antics, slight relief from what she had been through, "My name is Claire Redfield and this is Steve Burnside..."

Usagi looked at them both and nodded as she stood up shakily and bowed, "Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi..." When she straightened up she saw confusion written on both of their faces and she blushed shamefully, they obviously didn't understand her... "Sorry... My names Usagi..."

Steve crinkled up his nose, "You sagi?" The evidently short blonde woman stared at Steve, "Usagi. But if you have trouble with that call me Bunny..."

Steve began to laugh, "Bunny!" She stomped her foot and pouted, "Thats what Usagi means baka..." Claire looked at Usagi, "Um... Bunny... Uh... Why are you here?" Usagi looked at them, "I don't know... Wesker-San brought me here... I don't know where he is... He lead me here and then POOF he was gone!"

Claire looked distressed and she looked at the woman, "Can you shoot?" Usagi nodded, "Wesker-San told me if anything bad happens I had to learn how to shoot..." Claire sighed and nodded, "Aim for the head. That kills them instantly. But if you can't hit em, We'll help won't we Steve?" Steve nodded, "Damn straight..."

Usagi smiled at Claire, she reminded her so much of Makoto the way she held herself, to the way she smiled and her aura and Makoto's were somewhat alike.

Claire waved her hand infront of Usagi's face, "Hello... Earth to Bunny?" Usagi snapped out of it and wiped her eyes, "Sorry... Just thinking... Shall we go investigate?"

The trio investigated the Facility and when they were getting ready to leave Alfred appeared, "I see you lived! Good! I can't let a pretty pet rat die from a fall down the stairs now can I?" Usagi bristled as she turned and saw the man who shot at her, "YOU! You shot at me BAKA!" Alfred aimed the red laser at Usagi's chest and placed his finger on the trigger. Claire grabbed her hand and yanked her behind a pillar, "This guys nuts!" Steve growled and fired at the man, "Alfred you insane bastard! IM NOT A FUCKING RAT!" Usagi shrieked as a chunk of marble was blown away from Alfred firing at her, her locket fell to the floor and began to play a soft tinkling tune that captured the others' attention. Usagi reached for the musical object her eyes streaming tears from fear and she grasped it and basked in the soft golden light feeling comforted at the music and the soft light. Little did she know she was right in the laser's trajectory sight path for the rifle. Steve snapped the locket shut and shoved her back before Ashford fired the rifle.

The sharp landing on her rear brought Usagi to her senses and anger filled her, "How dare he play with us like we're mobile targets!" She stood up and marched out into the open and pointed her finger at him, "How dare you toy with lives! Every life is a precious gift! Yet you toy with ours like they were puppets!"

Alfred aimed the rifle at Usagi's chest and prepared to fire, staring at the now cold gaze of the blonde woman in in his gun's sights, he put his finger on the trigger and laughed, "Lives are mere toys to me!"

Usagi stood there with the Eternal Moon Article, she brushed her hand past the crystal as the top of the Eternal Moon article opened and it emitted a bright pink light. Feathers swirled through the air, obscuring her from view for a moment until she reappeared, with large angelic wings and a crescent moon glowing gold on her forehead, holding the glowing Article suspended between her hands. She lifted her hands and the Article affixed itself to her chest, then she spread her wings wide and twirled. In another swirl of feathers, Eternal Sailor Moon appeared and assumed her final pose.

Claire looked at Usagi transfixed, who knew that small blonde woman was one of Japan's super heroines! A cool regal tone came from the Sailor Senshi in front of her sending goosebumps streaking up and down her arms, "Every life is precious, to treat them with such disregard is unnecessary! And for you to continue to do such an evil thing shall not be permitted! In the name of the Moon! I will punish you!"

Alfred began to laugh and he lowered his rifle while laughing, "I? Be punished by you! Tell another funny joke little girl!" Eternal Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes and stood in a pool of pure moonlight as she tilted her head upwards to where the moonlight gleamed on her tiara, "MOON TWILIGHT FLASH!" She aimed the beam of light up into the insane man's face to startle and stun him. After hearing him yell in surprise and the rifle clatter to the floor she motioned for Steve and Claire as she ran across the lobby floor to the lobby doors and flung them open, after all three people ran outside they slammed the door shut in relief.

Claire looked at Usagi, "You... You're Sailor Moon!" Usagi grinned, "Yup... Just please don't mention this to anyone..." She paled as she had the thought of Rei yelling at her and she shivered. Claire smiled, "I won't and neither will Steve... Right Steve?" Steve 'hmph'ed and nodded, "Though that was a nice trick you pulled back there. Can we get out now though?" Usagi handed Claire the map and rubbed her arms, "Wesker-San doesn't even know that I am Sailor Moon... But do you see a way out of here Claire-San?" Claire nodded, "We already sent out a s.o.s to Leon to get it to my brother Chris... But we could take a plane from the airport..." Usagi nodded quickly, "Lets do that then!"

Steve and Claire ran off ahead as Usagi looked up to the moonlit sky, "Mother give me strength to make it through this and protect my new found friends... And please watch over Wesker-San..." She let out a sharp sigh and ran off after Claire and Steve, the clicking of her heels echoing emptily in the silence.

After the gate shut with Usagi behind it, two red eyes narrowed as a smirk spread across Wesker's face. He had witnessed all that had transpired from her Transformation to their little plan making meeting and to her prayer, "Ah yes... Your mother is watching over me Miss Tsukino... Luck is as well... The strongest of those Senshi... I shall make use of you soon enough..."

/TO BE CONTINUED/

AUTHORS NOTE: If you wanted Usagi to pair up with anyone from the RE universe Who would it be? Leave the answer in your Review! Review please!


End file.
